


See Yon Demon Scotsman, So Strong and Handsome Built

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Kilts, Kinks, M/M, bottom!Crowley - Freeform, canonverse, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Gabriel loves biting Crowley when his lover wears a kilt.





	See Yon Demon Scotsman, So Strong and Handsome Built

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Biting Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 2

Crowley shifted slightly in his seat, the movement going unnoticed by the other demons as they droned on and on about soul collections and the like. He was engaged in the conversation, but his ass and thighs were  _ sore,  _ no thanks to a certain archangel and that archangel’s kink. 

It was probably one of the most specific kinks he’s ever heard of or seen in his long years as a human, then as a demon, and Crowley’s seen some  _ very  _ specific kinks. 

Gabriel’s kink centered around three things: Crowley himself, Crowley’s kilt, and biting. 

Not that Crowley minded this kink at all. In fact, it was quite the opposite- he enjoyed it as much as the archangel. He did always have a slight pain kink, and the way Gabriel would bite down  _ hard,  _ knowing that there wasn’t much he  _ couldn’t  _ do to the demon that he wouldn’t either enjoy or end up dead… it made Crowley shiver just to think about it. 

Gabriel loved to bite Crowley. His neck and shoulders were often covered in dark bruises and pierced skin from Gabriel’s incisors and sharpened canines, and anytime Crowley put on the kilt, his lover’s golden eyes would widen and under the tartan he would go to mark him up even more. 

And Crowley did love being bitten,  _ especially  _ when it was Gabriel biting his thighs and ass under the tartan, hard enough that he bleeds against the wool and he’s gasping and whimpering before Gabriel swallows him down and lets him finally cum. 

The day before this meeting was one such day, and Gabriel had taken great delight in something that they hadn’t done in weeks. Crowley subtly adjusted his tie as he listened to the Northern Africa soul report, mentally hissing as the soft fabric of his expensive dress shirt rubbed against a fresh mark against his pulse point. He’s fairly certain he could still feel wool fibers caressing his broken skin on his legs, despite the fact that he was wearing a suede suit. 

It was probably where Gabriel had chosen to bite which was causing that feeling. His entire ass and thighs were covered in the dark hickies and still very sensitive broken skin, and Gabriel had painstakingly made some of the worst (or best, depending on how one looks at it) hickies in the dip where his ass ended and his thighs began. And those hurt, no matter if Crowley was standing (he’s got an ass that women are jealous of, it came as a perk with this vessel), or sitting down on his throne. 

He  _ really  _ needed to add cushions, especially if Gabriel was going to continue on this train. 

Add into the fact that Gabriel seemed to relish in also  _ fucking  _ Crowley while the demon was wearing the kilt, eyes a deep blood red in lust while Gabriel’s own golden eyes seemed to shimmer into bright blue, his hips slamming right where he had bitten down… it was a surefire way of Crowley having to take the kilt to the dry cleaners. 

He never gave the idea of Gabriel enjoying biting him much thought. Pagan gods love marking those who, in a sense, worshipped him and they were possessive bastards. It stands to reason that Gabriel would also be a possessive bastard in labeling Crowley as  _ his. _

He squirmed and plotted his next time of wearing a kilt when Gabriel was over, zoning out of the meeting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
